User blog:Utsukushī66Luna/No. 12
Here's a profile of my character's dragon. Pictures to follow. Enjoy ^_^ Physical Appearance Jet-black scales cover the whole body and sides have small light patches in a pattern similar to that of a manta ray. Her body and wings are also covered in numerous scars from her past; the most prominent being the crescent shaped scar around her left eye. Possessing two sets of wings; one main pair and one smaller pair near the base of the tail; the main pair allows for vertical takeoffs with smaller set aiding in gliding and at the end of her tail she has another two wings that aid in steering and stability. Eyes are a bright green and are located very near the front of the face giving excellent depth perception and reflexes in flight. The pupils can narrow to slits when threatened or angry, similar to that of a cat however when in a docile or happy mood the pupils dilate and become more dog-like. Luna also has sets of retractable teeth. She has spines on her head and long forelegs; she also has set of extended spines running along her back that aid in making tight turns. Even she didn't know about them, they were revealed by Arwen’s father Godric. Personality Luna is a very capable fighter partly due to her years as a gladiator beast as well as her natural instincts, such an example is when she subdues (without killing) Barf & Belch, Meatlug, Stormfly, Hookfang and even Skullcrusher and Grump when the group try to confront/befriend her. Due to her years in the arena having to fight for her life against other animals and other dragons Luna is very untrusting of her species; even Toothless who is the same breed as herself, she was even worse with humans until Arwen set her free from the poachers that had kept her prisoner since she was a hatchling. After Luna was freed she began to watch Arwen whenever the opportunity came about but always out of sight; confused but also curious of Arwen because no human had ever showed her kindness, Luna often kept Arwen safe but again only when Arwen was alone. After the battle with the poachers and Arwen is recovering Luna shows her protectiveness openly (even if she tends to glare at anyone who stares too long) by staying by Arwen’s side through her recovery, she also shows her caring side when she goes and retrieves Arwen’s rose quartz pendant which was thought to be lost during the battle with the poachers and finally she takes the leap of trusting a human when she allows Arwen to hug her in thanks for returning her pendant and later on in the evening she is seen sleeping next to Arwen. Luna is very intelligent and serious although over time her gentle, docile and even playful nature starts to come through. Luna has a bit of an attitude and she clearly understands her own strength although she is not always humble about it. She doesn't take kindly to being offended or anyone offending or endangering her human friend, she also shows a great curiosity over time such as imitating Arwen's actions and mannerisms as they get to know each other. Luna's intelligence is very advanced as she is able to understand Arwen's words and commands. She is aware of Arwen's feelings for Hiccup and even sometimes teases her about it. Due to her treatment at the hands of the poachers Luna at first finds it difficult to trust other humans apart from Arwen; such an example is when she gives a warning snap and hiss to Hiccup when he tries to touch her. Arwen and Luna share a deep bond of friendship with one another; Arwen often refers to Luna as her best friend and Gràdh. The two spend almost all of their time together although sometimes they’ll spend their time with Toothless and Hiccup and sometimes the other dragons and their riders. After Arwen and Iolana’s house is built Luna and Flora sleep in the house together. Luna is protective, supporting and caring towards her rider; she is Arwen's closest friend. Relationships Arwen Luna’s best friend and closest companion; both depend upon one another to a great degree both physically and emotionally. The two of them have become extremely close and their bond of friendship has survived many harsh trials. When they both first met Luna held a great hatred for humans for what they had done to her and after Arwen had freed her she was considering just killing her however when Arwen didn’t scream instead surrendered this caused her to hesitate and spare her. After the battle they began bonding in the cove that Toothless and Hiccup bonded in and over time they became more and more familiar with each other, both are fully prepared and willing to risk their own life for the sake of the other. Luna would eventually dive into a collapsing tower order to save Arwen's and like wise Arwen would end up killing a old enemy to protect Luna. The pair fly together whenever possible, they have spent many hours practicing and both are often happier to stay airborne for as long as possible and even though Luna can fly on her own she chooses to stay and fly with Arwen. The two of them are always together and have become practically inseparable and Luna often follows Arwen everywhere; enjoying her company even in the most normal activities. Category:Blog posts